Radio Fairy
by xxxXXLunaMoonXXxxx
Summary: Filled with hatred and betrayal. FT high school is separated into 4 groups. Lucy Heartfilia is the most dangerous student. Hated by everyone. Natsu Dragneel is the most popular and biggest bully who hates Lucy to the core. But everyone at the school has one thing in common. They all love Celesta Star; an unknown independent broadcaster of the famous Radio Fairy.
1. Chapter 1

_**'Hey guy! It's 12'o'clock and that means you're on Radio Fairy! It's Celesta Star talking to you on air! Before I get calls from you wonderful fans listen to one of my most favorite song Counting Stars!'**_

As the song started to play, the blonde-haired 17-year-old girl took off her head phones and speakers that allowed her to modify her voice and communicate in the radio and got off her small desk to let out a big stretch her.

"Who knew my radio station would be so popular?" the blonde-haired girl giggled, "looks like the song is about to be over soon." The young girl sat back down on her seat and put her speakers and headphone back on.

_**'Hope you guy liked that song, I know I did. So know for what all of you have been waiting for...Question time!'** _the radio girl squealed, **_'hello to WiNeLoVeR123 from Fiore Magnolia! What is your question?'_**

**_'W-Who the hell am I t-talking to? Where a-am I?'_**a drunken voice came on the radio.

**_'This is Radio Fairy...Um WiNeLoVeR123 are you alright?'_**asked the blonde-haired worryingly.

**_'A-Am I talking to w-whats her face...um...Salad or s-something?'_**

The blonde gave a small eye twitch from that ridiculous question, **_'it's Celesta. Excuse me WiNeLoVeR123 but are you drunk right now?'_****_  
_**

The moment of silent occurred but gotten cut off by a new voice, **_'Cana! What the are you doing? Are you drunk in your room again?! Open up!'_**it sounded like a man in his 40's.

_**'I'm talking to Salad old man! Go away!'** _the girl named Cana hissed.

Celesta was speechless from what was happening.

_**'Get out of here now Cana!'** _the man demanded.

**_'W-Well why don't y-you go fuck yourself you ****** ** **** ******* *****-'_**

Celesta immediately cut off their connection with her face shaded red, **_'...um...t-that was very interesting. Even thought we never got any questions answered, that was very...I guess you can say entertaining...he he he...Well now _**_**here is Bookworm also from Magnolia, so tell me what's on your mind!'**_

_**'OMG! Am I really on Radio Fairy?! Am I really talking to Celesta Star?!'** _a feminine voice screeched.

**_'I'm talking right to you aren't I? So tell me your question,' _**Celesta Star asked kindly.

_**'O-Okay! Who are you?!'** _the fan asked eagerly.

_**'I can't answer you that because like I said before my identity is a secret. Sorry. Anything else?' **_

_**'No! I mean yes! You see I think I'm in love with someone. He always teases me, picks me up and laughs at me, but he is one of my closest friends. He looks scary but he's very kind. I've wanted to tell him how I feel but I'm worried he'll rejects me and our friendship is done for. Not only that, but we're kind of like...um...you can say different worlds. Please tell me what I should do!'**_

Celesta Star tapped her chin several times and finally started to talk again, **_'look Bookworm. It's your relationship, your choice. Do what you want, but if I was in your shoes I would tell him front on. YOLO. Nothing is worse than keeping it to yourself or telling the person you like that you like them indirectly even if you two are different. So if you are gonna confess make sure you look at him eye to eye and tell him how you feel. It doesn't matter if you're surrounded by people or alone. Just tell him what your heart wants and be confident! That's what my opinion is anyway!'_**

**_'Thank you! I think I should try that!'_**

Celesta could already hear from her voice she really was going to do it, _**'I wish you the best of luck Bookworm and if he rejects you make him regret it! Also try not to end up like Romeo and Juliet~'**_

**_'Thank you Celesta-chan!' _**with that Bookworm exited out of the radio.

_**'Alright guys my 15 minuet broadcast is almost up so please tune in tomorrow, I would love to talk to more of you guys...but please don't be drunk! Please enjoy this song before I'm off air it's called Timber!'** _with that the blonde got out of her seat with all her equipment off her and jumped into her bed out of exhaustion.

"Ruff ruff!" entered a small white furred dog wagging he's tail back and forth.

"Hey Plue! Who's the greatest dog ever?" 'Celesta' giggled as Plue jumped onto her bed and started to lick her face. "Alright enough Plue I need to get back to sleep. Tomorrow is a Monday, and I can't afford to be late again or else they'll suspend me again."

"Ruff ruff!" Plue barked.

The blonde started to get back up and turn off the lights, "how does a little guy like you have so much energy?" she teased.

"Ruff!" the small dog started to circle around her bed and then lay down to sleep.

"Never-mind, you're as sleepy as me," the girl went back to her bed and started to cover herself in her cozy warm sheets and slowly started to drift away into dreamland, "one day...They'll all know that Celesta Star is actually Lucy Heartfilia..."

* * *

"HOLY CRAP I'M GONNA BE LATE AGAIN!" the girl yelled as she ran out of her bed and tired to change her clothes into her school uniform as fast as she could. "No time to eat! Does my breath stick? Where are my shoes...Plue!"

* * *

Fairy Tail High School, just your average high school right?...Wrong! In this school it's all about popularity! There are four types of groups in this school. As much as the Student council, principle, and teachers try to stop it, it won't end.

**The Ground Class:**

**The lowest of the low. Usually filled with dorks, strangers, loners, geeks, losers, and nerds, bullied and made fun of; in other words, if you are a ground class you're fresh meat. A.K.A the Groundlings.**

**The Sky Class:**

**The neutral group. Not popular or a loser. Just in-between. They are treated poorly by Star class but not as much as the Ground class. They are more like the servants.**

**The Star Class:**

**Named after the famous mystery radio master Celesta Star. They are most popular group in school A.K.A the Royals. They do whatever they want whenever they want. They are the true rulers of the school.**

**And last of all...**

**The Danger Class:**

**This class was very unique. It only has one member. That member was known to everyone to be cold, dangerous, and strong. Bullied and always dared to fight by the king of the Royals, always known for being alone and a sharp tongue.**

Who is these infamous member? Her name is Lucy Heartfilia

* * *

The blonde was in-front of the school with her school uniform modified like always.

The original uniform was a plain white T-shirt underneath a light yellow vest connected to a blue stripped tie. The bottom part was a simple gray skirt with black stockings and white shoes.

How she modified it was a crooked tie, baggy stockings, a black belt leaning towards down left, white laced boots, a shorter skirt than the others, and a black leather accessorizes jacket.

As the young girl was walking inside the school, she saw every student wearing earphones and headphones listening to a recording of Celesta Star's broadcast.

"Did you listen to Celesta Star at midnight? How amazing was she!"

"I know right! How cool is she!"

The blonde couldn't help but listen to two random girls talking about Celesta.

In school everyone is practically separated. Full of hatred, gossip, jealousy, and sadness. But at midnight, when everyone was listening to Celesta Star they could be themselves. Be who they are; callers could be anonymous and be themselves without anyone judging them.

Many people say she could be the voice of the school. Save them from all their greed and hatred.

"Looks like the Danger Girl Heartfilia is here," said a familiar voice. It was Natsu Dragneel; king of the Star class next to his best friend Gray fullbuster with some of his gang.

**Natsu Dragneel:**

**The King of the Royals.**

**The biggest bully in school. He always wore a white scaled scarf as a replacement for the tie he had to wear in his uniform; a white T-shirt with stripped gray pants along with black shoes.**

**Gray Fullbuster:**

**Star Class**

**Best friend to the king(also greatest enemy next to Lucy). Youngest in his family with divorced parents. Moving in with his father as his other siblings went with their mother so none of his siblings went to his school with him. He could take off his clothes any minuet.**

**Gajeel Redfox:**

**Star Class**

**He would be in the Danger Class if he wasn't in the Royals. One of the most dangerous students in school next to Natsu and Lucy. He loves metal and would always use it in fights.**

**Loke Celestial:**

**Star Class**

**In-famous for being known as the biggest flirt in the school. Having at lease three girlfriends per week. Longest relationship was two weeks.**

**Cana Alberona:**

**Star Class**

**Heaviest drinker in the school always throwing the sickest and best parties with her beer an alcohol.**

**Lisanna Strauss:**

**Star Class**

**Back from her study over seas just several weeks ago. Kinder than most of the Star Class. Lover for animals and the youngest of the Strauss siblings.**

**Wendy Marvell:**

**Star Class**

**Step-Sister of Natsu Dragneel. Possibly the kindest person in the school, it was very rare since the Star class was the meanest of all.**

"Leave me alone Dragneel or else," Lucy hissed dangerously.

**Lucy Heartfilia:**

**Danger Class:**

**Only member in that class. Very little known but always alone and have no friends. They say she is extremely dangerous with a black belt in karate.**

"Or else what Danger Girl?" Natsu smirked to show a challenge was wanted.

"Not again Flame-Brain," the stripper sighed in annoyance.

"Natsu leave her alone for once," Lisanna scold with a palm-face.

"I agree with Lisanna Natsu leave her be," Loke smiled.

Cana finished up a bottle of her alcohol with her face shaded red obviously drunk, "why don't you leave Natsu alone Lisanna! Nobody ever witnessed a fight between Natsu and Danger Girl before! I want to see!"

What the brunette said was true.

Truce be told Lucy's Danger Girl image was just an act. She pretended to be the opposite of Celesta Star to protect her identity. On the first day of school all she did was insult everyone who deserved it...In other words everyone. Then on the second week she unconsciously broke Loke's hand while he was flirting with her.

"Can I deal with you later Pinky? I need to go to class," Lucy just turned the other way now facing the school carrying her blue backpack over her shoulder.

"Wimp," Gajeel muttered.

"I heard that, and I could careless metal-head," the girl slightly hissed before entering the school.

* * *

"What the hell's her deal?" Gajeel started to grumble.

Natsu ignored his whining and started to listen to a recorded broadcast of Celesta Star. How confident she always was, inspiring others with her kind and funny words, wanting to help others.

Without noticing Natsu's face was blushing which Gray had noticed been first to notice.

"Let me guess. You're thinking about Celesta Star again right?" he teased.

Lisanna couldn't help but giggle at Natsu's reaction, "still in love with radio girl right Natsu?"

"What are you talking about?! I don't even know who she is..." Natsu started to look at the ground in slight embarrassment.

"Ah love~" Loke said as he started to remember the time of his first break up.

"Actually Natsu-Onii-san always listened to her broadcasts, never missed one before, and always listen to her voice whenever he can," Wendy smiled looking at her step-brother.

"Wendy!" Natsu yelled.

"So Cana, how did it feel to talk with the Celesta Star?" Lisanna asked changing the subject. This caught Natsu's attention as well.

"That's right you talked to her," Natsu rose a brow.

"What are you guys talking about? I don't even remember anything from last night." Cana said clueless.

"You were that drunk?" Gajeel questioned.

"I'm not even surprised at all," Gray laughed as he held his head with his hand as the bell that meant school started rang.

"Aren't you suppose to be in class?" hissed a voice from behind. It was no other than Erza Scarlet; the Student Council Vice President.

**Erza Scarlet:**

**Sky Class**

**Responsible, organized, and hard-core. Kind but harsh to students and sometimes even the teachers when they do wrong things. **

"Look at what we have here a Sky Class, what are you gonna do V.P.? Give me detention again?" Natsu mocked the scarlet-haired girl.

Erza was wearing the same uniform as all the girls would but had a long-sleeved red jacket buttoned up nice a neatly with a pair of glasses she was also wearing, "I already have trouble dealing with Heartfilia. Natsu you better behave yourself today."

"Whatever," the rosy-haired male replied.

Natsu and the rest of his gang started to follow him into the school.

"Natsu-Onii-San," whispered Wendy.

"Huh? What is it Wends?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Do you really have a crush on Celesta Star?" the small girl giggled.

"It doesn't matter if I do. I'll never find out who she is besides she could be living far away from here." Natsu said plainly. But in his thoughts, he was thinking something else.

_'I will find Celesta Star even if it kills me.'_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter~**

**I do not own anything!**


	2. Chapter 2

Boring like everyday in Chemistry class. The only good thing about it was after this class school was over for the rest of the day.

As Lucy started to pack up her stuff in her bag, she noticed a certain blue-haired blushing red and depressed.

**Levy McGarden:**

**Sky Class**

**Possible the smartest student in the entire school, she is small and weak but brains fill in for those weaknesses. Even help a teacher out with a lesson one. Bullied by Gajeel Redfox. A.K.A the Bookworm.**

"Don't worry Levy! You can do it! Juvia believes in you!" Juvia cheered.

**Juvia Lockster:**

**Sky Class**

**Fastest swimmer in the history of FT high. Would be a Star Class if it wasn't for her being a stoker to Gray Fullbuster.**

"I don't know if I can do it Juvia... I'm not like you. I can't just tell him I love him like you always do to Gray," the small girl sulked.

"Don't be like that Levy! Remember what Celesta said today. If you do what she said, you can defeat that feeling inside you," Erza said proudly.

Lucy observed the situation...Levy the bookworm wants to confess to some on she likes. Midnight a caller named Bookworm from Fiore, Magnolia asked about love advice...Could it be she was the caller?**_  
_**

"I thought you're smart Bookworm," Lucy said.

Levy widened her eyes and looked up at her. This was the first time they ever talked or even met eye to eye before. The blue-haired girl would always try to avoid the blonde in fear after hearing horrible things about her.

"Heartfilia, I will have you know. I will not allow you to disrespect your classmates," Erza glared with deadly eyes.

"You have no right to force me not to speak though Scarlet," the blonde calmly replied back. Then turned to Levy. "If you keep things to yourself, are you ready to suffer the consequences?" Lucy questioned.

Levy started to suck on her lips in nervousness as Erza and Juvia started to try to keep Lucy away from her.

"I could careless what you do Bookworm but seeing people struggle like that is so pitiful, so do me a favor a decide what you're gonna do you spineless girl," Lucy said as she walked out of the classroom.

The last thing she saw was Levy looking slightly torn.

* * *

The halls were crowded with people, but one good thing about being in Danger Class was no one wanted to mess with you; in other words, try to get as far away from you as possible.

She saw Levy with Juvia and Erza as she was putting some of her books away into her small locker. The bookworm looked dishearten like she lost something precious. Guess what Lucy said really gotten to her.

Lucy could realize that Levy was about to run to the buses without accomplishing anything. For some reason her body unconsciously started to walk towards the main office.

Why was she going there? What need did she have to do?

When the staff wasn't looking Lucy sneaked into the speaker room. She saw the microphone that the student council would usually use to communicate to everyone in the school about news and upcoming events.

Why was she in here? What was she about to do?

Lucy locked all the doors to keep the staff out and turned on her voice modifying equipment she got out of her backpack. Number one rule was to never go anywhere without it.

She tapped the speaker to check if it was working and paused for a moment to think about what she was doing.

Was she really gonna risk her identity for this? She pretended to be a cold heartless jerk and made everyone hate her. If she got caught all that pain and loneliness would be for nothing.

But thinking about it deeper, Celesta Star was created to help people. How could she live with herself knowing that she couldn't help one girl while everyone was practically calling Celesta Star the savior of lost hopes? She couldn't...no wouldn't let Levy do this...Levy sounded like she was really going to do it on the radio. She wanted to help people. That was why Celesta Star was created. Even if it meant her identity at risk she has to do it.

Lucy started to take a deep breath. Here goes nothing...

* * *

Levy was almost at her destination which were the exit doors filled with tears of shame in her eyes. When she spoke to Celesta Star she felt like she could have actually done it. Tell _him_ she loved him, But she was wrong...She couldn't do it alone and not even her friends could help her.

As she opened the exit door the announcements came on, which was strange because never in this school has the announcements came on after school.

_**'Hey there FT High School!'**_

Levy recognized that modified voice anywhere. It was _the _Celesta Star! Everyone in and on the perimeter of the school stopped whatever they were doing just to listen to this.

**_'Last night I spoke to a caller by the name Bookworm,'_**

The blue-haired girl widened her eyes and dropped her jaw hearing this.

**_'I saw her struggle to tell the person she loves how she feels, and now is trying to run away'_**

Never would have Levy thought this was really happening. The real Celesta Star announcing from FT high school just to say what she's saying now.

**_'I think I know the reason, and I wouldn't blame her for trying to run away,'_**

Levy looked at what she was doing. That's right...She was running away...But why did she feel like this was so wrong to do?

**_'But still...'_**

_'Why am I running away from this? It won't help me,'_ Levy thought.

_**'Are you really okay with that Bookworm? To hide what you wanna say to yourself? The secret will eat you inside,'**_

It wasn't alright...Levy stared at her two hands and noticed that she was actually running away in disbelief.

_**'Instead of running towards the exit, you should run towards the person you like.'**_

Why was her feet walking...no running? Levy started to run towards the gym where the Football players and coaches were there for a meeting for next weeks game.

**_'I don't know if you really are gonna do it or not...but please enjoy this special song, it's called A thousand years.'_**

The gym was on the other side of the school in the 700 hallways. She was in the 100's rushing towards the destination hall.

**_'Heart beats fast_**  
**_Colors and promises_**  
**_How to be brave_**  
**_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall'_**

200 halls

_**'But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_  
_**One step closer'**_

300 halls

**_'I have died everyday waiting for you_**  
**_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_**  
**_For a thousand years_**  
**_I'll love you for a thousand more'_**

400 halls

**_'Time stands still_**  
**_Beauty in all she is_**  
**_I will be brave_**  
**_I will not let anything take away_**  
**_What's standing in front of me_**  
**_Every breath_**  
**_Every hour has come to this_**  
**_One step closer'_**

500 halls

**_'I have died everyday waiting for you_**  
**_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_**  
**_For a thousand years_**  
**_I'll love you for a thousand more'_**

600 halls

**_'And all along I believed I would find you_**

**_Time has brought your heart to me_**  
**_I have loved you for a thousand years_**  
**_I'll love you for a thousand more'_**

700 halls...In-front of the door...Just open it...Don't run away..One step closer...One step closer...

**_'One step closer_**  
**_One step closer'_**

"Gajeel Redfox!" the blue-haired girl yelled as she opened the gym door.

All the football players and coaches stared at her, but Levy made sure to make eye contact with Gajeel. He was next to Natsu the quarter-back and Gray along with Laxus with his 'Tribe'

**_I have died everyday waiting for you_**

**_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_**  
**_For a thousand years_**  
**_I'll love you for a thousand more_**

"What the hell is she doing here?" Natsu hissed. "Get out of here you worthless Sky Class,"

Levy just ignored him and walked towards Gajeel. Hearing whispers about her and insults. But that didn't matter know...Nothing mattered now...

"What the fuck are you doing here Bookworm?" Gajeel asked surprised.

"Gajeel..." Levy started to speak once again. She took a big breath, curled up her toes, and stared straight at him...Now or never...Do it... "Gajeel Redfox! Star Class! I love you..." as the words escaped out of her mouth, a moment silence appeared.

Levy just kept one staring at the metal-lover, but suddenly his hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards his hard body. Now she tried her best to avoid looking at him.

"Levy..." Gajeel whispered.

_'He's gonna reject me in-front of everyone...'_ Levy thought tearing up, but to her surprise she felt cold lips colliding with her's.

"I love you to Shrimp," Gajeel whispered hugging her tighter.

Was this a dream...Was this really real...He kissed her without any hesitation even if they were in-front of everyone. He was kissing her so kindly. A Star Class and a Sky Class being together has never been done before...

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_  
_**Time has brought your heart to me**_  
_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

The two slowly separated their lips and looked at each other both widened eyes and blushing. Everyone who watched that scene was shocked and in disbelief.

"Guess you're my girlfriend now Shrimp," Gajeel smirked.

Levy smile slowly started to get wider, "yes, yes, yes." She threw her arms around his neck not showing a sign to let it go.

'Thank you' she mouthed.

* * *

As the song was going the staff was knocking on the door trying to get in.

"Who's in there?" they called out.

_'Crap what am I gonna do now?!'_ Lucy thought. There was only one exit and it was the one all the staff was trying to use to get in.

Lucy had her equipment packed up tried to find out how to get out of this situation.

Observing what she could use she saw above her a vent that looked like it would fit her size, "am I really going to go up that vent?" Lucy asked herself.

"I got the key!" a staff member yelled.

"I guess that answers that," the blonde started to stand on the table to reach higher. The vent looked extremely rusty and old. One swing of her leg got the newly made entrance opened.

"Hurry up and unlock the door!" the door finally opened, but they were too late.

* * *

"Oh my god! I can't believe **the** Celesta Star got a Star Class and Sky Class together!" Mirajane squealed.

**Mirajane/Mira ****Strauss**:

**Star Class**

**A 18-year old girl who is an in-training fashion model. One of the hottest girls in the school. She used to be the second biggest bully nicknamed Demon Mirajane until Lisanna went to study on seas. She is now a matchmaker for the Star Class.**

"I have to say. Gajeel kissing a Sky Class. That was so manly!"

**Elfman Strauss:**

**Sky Class**

**A man full of muscles. He would have been a Star Class if it wasn't for Natsu hating him so much. Likes anything that's manly and says man whenever he get the chance.**

Then Mira realized that it should have been her to match them up. She was the best matchmaker in the school. "How could I not notice Gajeel and Levy!? He always teased her! I can't believe myself! I don't deserve to be a matchmaker!" Mira cried as she started to sulk in the corner.

"I-It's not your fault Onee-chan! You were to busy with other people to realize," her younger brother tried to comfort her with kind words.

"B-But still..." Mira hiccuped.

"Mira-nee-chan! Elf-nii-chan!" Lisanna waved running towards her.

"I bet Lisanna agrees with me to," Elfman smiled.

"Mira-nee-chan do you think if I find out who Celesta is she could help me get a boyfriend?" Lisanna excitedly asked.

The poor eldest sisters jaw dropped. She had tried to convince Lisanna to get a boyfriend and offer her assistance for months and now she just wanted advise from an unknown radio star...

"I'm a failure!" Mira sulked even more.

"Um...Elf-nii-chan what's wrong with Mira-nee-chan?" Lisanna asked whispering in his ear confused.

"She wanted to help you get a boyfriend but you want Celesta to help you," Elfman whispered back.

"Ohhh," Lisanna said with a 'o' shaped mouth. "It's not that I think you're bad Mira-nee-chan. I only wanted her to help me because you're always so busy with your modeling career and helping others with their love life, so I didn't want to bother you."

Mira immediatly turned her head to her, "r-really?!"

"Of course Mira-nee-chan!" Lisanna tilted her head cutely with a bright smile, "plus I'm really curious about who Celesta Star is, who knew she went to this school?"

Mira popped an idea in her head, "that's right! Celesta Star must go to our school!" she said with stars in her eyes, "if I can find out who she is, then she can give me tips on how to help more people together! I need to go home and plan! Thanks Lisanna, Elfman." With that the white-haired model vanished into mid air.

"I think we just saw a mix a Demon Mira and Matchmaker Mira..." Lisanna said.

"...Yea..." Elfman slowly nodded his head, "so Lisanna?"

"Yes Elf-nii-chan?" Lisanna replied.

"What was the real reason you didn't want Mira-onee-san to help you out with your love life? By the way you can't fool me, I know you lied." the muscular man asked.

"I love Mira-nee-san, but she can sometimes go a little crazy when she's really in a relationship mission. Remember when she tried to fix you up on a da-"

"Don't remind me of that horrible day...So many scars..." Elfman shivered by just the thought of it.

* * *

After the surprise announcement, Natsu and Wendy started to walk home. He was furious that Gajeel has fallen for a girl who was so close to be in the Ground Class but didn't bother thinking about it...Yet...because he was thinking about Celesta.

_'She goes to our school...Maybe that bookworm knows who she is? I could use her; after all, Celesta exposed she went to are school to help her...'_ Natsu thought

"Natsu-nii-san are you happy to find out Celesta goes to our school?" Wendy asked smiling.

"Why would I be? I could careless," he smoothly lied.

"Aren't you curious who she is though? I want to know what kind of person she is!" Wendy said.

"I guess I'm kind of curious as well. I mean in this school I would think nobody would do something like that to help someone else out," the rosy-haired male lied once again. He was extremely curious and wanted to know who she was as fast as he could.

Wendy noticed Lucy Heartfilia behind some bushes patting her dusty uniform, "is that Lucy-san?" she tapped her finger on her chin.

"Danger Girl? Where?" Natsu shook his head to spot her. He saw her still patting her uniform. A malicious grin started to creep on his face, "Wendy the house isn't far away from here can you walk yourself. I need to take care of something."

Natsu needed to take his mind off of things, and what better to do it then bullying the blonde.

"Natsu-nii-san...Please don't bully her too much," Wendy begged. She really didn't want to she the blonde get bullied, but she could see on her brothers face there was nothing from stopping him. Not even his precious little sister.

"Just go Wendy, I'll be home in at least around 30 minuets."

"Okay..." the small girl ran out of the scene trying to get far away as possible before he was about to bully her.

Natsu slowly made his way towards the blonde. Folding his arms onto his chest with a big smirk.

"Dragneel?" Lucy called out his name with widened eyes in surprise to see him standing in-front of her.

"Hey Danger Girl"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Danger Girl" the king of royals dangerously said.

Not really the best day for Lucy was it? Her identity was almost revealed, she had to crawl into a dusty unstable vent, and now face to face with Dragneel.

"What the hell do you want Dragneel?" Lucy calmly hissed.

Natsu just chucked darkly like always, "I was just walking home, and I saw you, so I felt really generous to let you be in my presence."

"Go fuck yourself," Lucy said trying to leave, but Natsu slammed his hand on a tree next to her face to stop her.

"You should know your place Danger Class," the rosy-haired male smirked.

Lucy just grabbed the arm he used to stop her from leaving and twisted it hard without any hesitation. Natsu slightly flinched in pain.

"You bitch," he growled lowly taking back his arm. "Haven't you mother told you not to play with fire?"

"Haven't you mother told you not to hit girls?" she replied.

Now it was Natsu's turn to attack, he grabbed the blondes wrist. Squeezing it harder and harder ignoring Lucy growling pain.

"Let go Dragneel!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu ignored her once again and pulled her closer. Whispering into her ear, "I'm only gonna say this one more time. You don't want to mess with me got it? I will make you're life a living hell here if you even dare to hiss at me again. I'm in control. I'm the king. You're just a nobody everyone hates."

Lucy's eyes widened. This man teased her, hit her, prank her, but never actually went this far, "you don't know me Star Class. I have people who would be sad if I disappeared."

Natsu started to chuckle darkly again, "you? Ha! That's a good one. You are an outcast who will never be loved. Everyone in the school either hates you or is afraid of you. There's a reason you're in a Class all by yourself. Nobody will miss you if you just disappeared."

This news wasn't new but it still stabbed Lucy in the heart...It was true...

...Her parents own one of the largest companies in the world, so many people would pretend to like her for her things and money. She never truly had a friend except for the maids and nanny's and cooks.

When Lucy was 9-years-old, one day her father, mother, and little sister Michelle died in a car accident as they were driving to a meeting with their business partners. Lucy regretted not coming along...At least then she could die with the only people who cared about her...

After that all of her parents fortune was divided up with their business partners and Lucy. The total of money given out to their business partners were at least around 23% and because Lucy's family had no other relatives the 77% came onto her.

Lucy was to young to take over the company so everyone agreed the person to take over would be her parents closest business partners. When Lucy would turn 21-years-old she would take back the company.

But what everyone never thought was that she was gonna run away, on her 15th birthday she left all the money, pretty clothes, and power.

She created Celesta Star on her 16th birthday for fun. She got the channel and approval to broadcast from a friend of her parents that owned a radio studio.

"Are you listening Danger Girl?" Natsu interrupted.

Lucy gave him one of her in-famous glares, "yes, can I go now? Unlike you I have a life that doesn't involve tormenting people for fun."

"Really? And what life is th-" Natsu's sentence gotten cut off.

"What are you two up to?" yelled the Student Council President Jellal Fernandes.

**Jellal Fernandes:**

**Sky Class**

**One of the most respected students in the school. He hates Natsu Dragneel for always bullying on the weak. Childhood friend of Erza Scarlet.**

"Dragneel, I can get you expelled this time you know? You already served several suspensions." Jellal threatened, "and Lucy, one more strike for you, and you get suspended."

Natsu's attention turned to Jellal, "and what exactly did I do wrong oh great and mighty Student Council President?" he asked sarcastically.

"You almost started another fight Dragneel," Jellal poorly explained.

"We're outside of school property," Natsu grinned to show victory.

Lucy just continued to watch in confusion. Jellal threatened her as well, but it looked like he was trying protecting her.

"But you breaking the Geometry teacher's window was in the school property last week, remember Dragneel?" Jellal was now the one to smirk.

Natsu's slightly flinched, "how the hell do you know that?"

"I was there the whole time when I had to give papers to the a teacher. Your buddy took the fall for you so you wouldn't get another suspension, but I could tell the principle right now and get you expelled...Unless you just walk home peacefully." the blue-haired male said.

Natsu took several minuets to think and finally gave in, "you win for today Fernandes, but I promise you I will get you back for this." With that Natsu left.

Jellal turned and stared at Lucy, "you owe me one," he blurt out.

"...What the fuck?" Lucy looked at him in disbelief.

"That threat was the only one I had on him, and I used it to save you so you owe me one," he said.

"I never asked for your help, and why would you waste that threat on me?" the blonde hissed.

"Having the Danger Class owe me one could be even more valuable them a threat to the king of royals," Jellal stated.

Lucy had to agree on that part and it seemed logical why he would protect her then, "fine I owe you one, but don't help me again. I hate owing people," Lucy grabbed her backpack and started to walk home.

* * *

"Plue, I'm home~" Lucy snag.

The small dog immediately tackled her as she entered the apartment licking her face as a way to say welcome back.

"Stop it Plue. You're saliva is hard to wash!" the girl giggled.

_'Nobody will miss you if you just disappeared'_ Natsu's voice rang inside her mind. Her face turned into a slight frown.

"Hey Plue..." Lucy whispered, "...would you miss me if I disappeared?"

The silvered-haired dog tilted his head in his confusion and then lay his head on the ground whimpering.

The blonde smiled once again, "thanks bud, I love you too." She stroked her dog's fur, "Alright! I'm gonna take a bath! Do you wanna join Plue?"

"Ruff ruff" the dog wagged his tail like he was saying 'yes'

"Come on then!"

* * *

Three more minuets until she was on air. She gulped in nervousness...News in FT high school always spread like wildfire...

Maybe she could just skip today...

She could run away again...

Again...

Again...

She's always running away...

Her past...

Her troubles...

Her feelings...

Running away again...

No...

Levy didn't run...

But she had her friends with her and Celesta help her as well...

What did she have...

Nothing...

No family...

No friends...

But then why was she already set to go sitting in her chair with all her equipment on?

People out there needed her...That was the answer...

She wanted to do it...

No...She **had **to do it...

She was on air in...

...5...

Don't run again.

4...

You can do it

3...

Believe

2...

Do. It.

1...

She was on air. Her voice all around maybe possibly the world. Lucy took a deep breath a let it all out... **_'Celesta Star here! How're you been guys? Let's start this off with a good jam. This is The Ballad of Mona Lisa enjoy.'_**

She waited quietly and patiently for the to be over...

**_'Hope you liked that song! Now for all of you have been waiting for! Question time! This is Flower333! What's you question Flower?'_**

**_'Hi! First I want to say how amazing it is to be talking to you right now Celesta Star!'_**

**_'Thanks' _**Lucy said hesitantly.

**_'So here's my question! So my best friends told me that her cousins heard from her friends that heard from her sister that heard from her brother that you exposed where you go to school for a caller! Is that true?!'_**

The radio girl just gulped in nervousness, '**_yes...I go to Fairy Tail High School...'_**

**_'I'm sorry. I don't want to tell anybody who I am'_ **with that Lucy hung up on her. _**'All right, next and last is TouchmystrawberrycakeandIwillkillyou... **__**Umm... Interesting username you have...What's your question?'**_

_**'H-Hello am I-I on?'** _a familiar voice asked.

Where had she heard that voice before?

_**'I-I-I'm f-f-from FT h-h-high s-s-school!'**_

_'Maybe if she yelled...Yelled...Erza Scarlet!' _Lucy thought. She knew that voice was familiar! It was said that Erza loves to act and sing but has immediate stage fright...No wonder she was shuttering on air!

**_'Really, then maybe I know you,'_ **Lucy quietly said. Her voice filled with both sorrow and happiness. At least she could talk to somebody she knew, so she felt a little better...Then again lying to her on air...

**_'Y-Y-Yes! A-A-A lot of p-p-people k-know me!' _**

Lucy couldn't help but giggle, **_'so what's your question StrawberryCake?'_**

**_'I-I-I ask th-that you t-t-tell me how to get a-a g-g-g-g-guy to...ummm... n-n-n-notice y-you...'_**

The blonde let out a slight gasp with widened eyes then started to softly smile, '_you like a guy don't you Erza? Who is he?'_

Believe it or not Lucy looked up to Erza when she first met her. Erza didn't care what people thought of her or what people said about her. She would just do what was right and do the right thing. That was one of the bravest things someone could do.

**_'I would love to help you! What is this guy like exactly?'_ **Lucy smiled.

**_'H-H-He's k-k-kind...H-h-h-h-honest...R-r-r-responsible...H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-handsome...'_**

**_'How long have you two known each other?'_**

**_'S-S-S-since c-c-childhood...'_**

**_'I see. Has he ever made a move on you?'_**

**_'N-N-No...I-I don't t-t-think s-so...'_**

A wild grin came up on Lucy's face, **_'I think you should let the wheel of Destiny do its magic maybe a love angle will even help you'_**

**_'W-W-What does t-t-that mean?'_**

**_'That's all we have for this broadcast everyone! Enjoy this song called Last Night! Have a nice night!'_**

**_'W-W-Wait! What does that mean?'_**

Ignoring that question, Lucy threw off her equipment full of energy and fell backwards onto her bed.

"Ruff ruff!" Plue barked.

With her two hands she picked up her pet dog and laid him on her belly as he started to lick his face.

"I have the perfect idea for you Erza..."

* * *

As Lucy was walking to school the worst thing she could imagine happened...

The school was covered with paparazzi everywhere!

"Hello! Who do you think Celesta Star is?!"

"I'll give her a 10-year contract with a three million dollar bonus!

"Principle Makarov! Did you know the famous Celesta Star went to this school?! Do you know her identity?!"

"Where are you Celesta Star!"

That poor principle was being berried with questions.

Lucy's eye started to twitch when she saw the ridiculous number of paparazzi that came here...Luckily nobody noticed her sneaking into the school...

She noticed Levy and Gajeel walking into the school holding hands together as Gajeel kissed Levy's right cheek which made her blush. When the paparazzi noticed them they automatically figured out Levy was the Bookworm also the one who was the one who cause Celesta Star to reveal what school she went to.

"Your name is Levy McGardan right?! Do you know the identity of Celesta Star?!"

"Are you friends with her?!"

"What is she like?!"

Microphones were surrounding her and her new boyfriend. Levy tried to avoid the questions but one after another came up to her. Gajeel hated to see the person he loved all nervous and trembling, so he got out his iron pipe he hides who knows where and started to swing it at people.

The paparazzi immediately saw he wasn't joking around and ran for their lives, for something like this he should have been suspended...no expelled, but all the principle did was pat him on the back and tell him good job...

* * *

"Every girl in the Sky Class please line up her or else!" Mirajane ordered cheerfully, and all the girls in Sky Class did except Erza and Levy.

I grabbed the collar of a Groundling that was walking next to me, "please! Don't kill me!" he begged.

_'Moron,'_ Lucy thought. "What the hell is going on over there?" Lucy pointed at Mira and her enormously long line.

"M-M-Mirajane-sama wants to find out who Celesta Star is so she's gonna interview everyone to find out! S-Starting with Sky Class, then Star, then Ground! Please let me go! I'm to young to die!" the Ground Class cried.

_'Am I really that scary? Never mind that. I guess nobody is suspicious of me being Celesta...yet...Thank the gods for that at least...'_

"What on Earthland is going on here!?" Erza hissed.

Lucy unconsciously let go of the Ground Class when she heard her. She turned her head and faked a glare. _'So who does she like? I'll have to observe her for a while' _

"Get to class Heartfillia," Erza turned her head onto the crowd of Sky Class, "all of you too,"

"Come on Erza! Don't you want to know who she is too?" Mirajane asked with slightly deadly eyes.

"No. I respect her decision to keep her identity a secret, and to be filled with people like us I would understand why" the scarlet-haired women growled.

"Fine, I'll back off for now, but remember Erza I won't stop until I find out who she is." Mira turned to the crowd, "sorry! Please come back during lunch!"

Lucy just stayed nonchalantly. It was said that Erza and Mirajane used to be in a major rivalry several years ago. Erza focused her attention on Lucy now, "And Heartfilia! Go to class immediately! I have to help deal with paparazzi coming back, so I don't have time for you."

Lucy just obeyed and went to her first hour. Erza wasn't the only one who was busy.

Now how would she help Erza without getting noticed?

* * *

**Thank you to everyone for supporting my fanfic! I have so many followers and favoriters and reviews! I promise I'll try and update as soon as possible so please keep on reviewing!**

**Please read my other fanfics **

**~Falling for a Mermaid**

**~Stars and Fire**

**~Another Fairy Tail**

**And my video on YouTube:**

**{Maple Series} Destructive Wonderland**

**Bye! Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch time wasn't so hot for Erza. She had to help deal with more paparazzi coming back **and **Mirajane's crazy idea to find Celesta.

Lucy quietly ate a baloney sandwich outside in the smooth Autumn weather onto a tree looking down on others. Literally. Staring her eyes at the scarlet-haired student remembering what she said on the radio about the guy she liked. Kind. Honest. Responsible. Handsome. A Childhood Friend.

Erza's childhood friends...

Lucy didn't know so much about everyone's past. All she heard from everyone was before Natsu turned into a big asshole and made the ranking of the Ground, Sky, and Star class he was a decent guy. They said Erza was actually good friends with Natsu. The reason Natsu turned so horrible was unknown to everyone except his current and ex-friends.

Lucy shook her head to stop getting off topic. The guys of Erza's childhood from the rumors she heard were Loke, Gray, Gajeel, Natsu, Jellal, Elfman, and Laxus.

Loke was a definite no. When he tried to flirt with her once, she punched him in the gut, and he had to go to the hospital.

Juvia was in-love with Gray, and Erza would never do something like that to a friend.

Gajeel was already taken.

Elfman...Never...

Natsu...Never...

Laxus...Maybe...

Jellal...

...Jellal...

He's practically the only male besides the principal and teachers Erza would enjoy talking to, they always have lunch together when they can, and rumors said that they even went on a date once... But Lucy had to make sure, nothing is worse than trying to fix someone up with the wrong guy.

"L-Lucy-San!" a feminine voice yelled her name from below.

Lucy looked down to see who was calling her. It was the Bookworm. Lucy's eyes widened to this unexpected surprise, "what the hell do you want? I hope you have a good reason to talk to me," Lucy said. Levy looked really nervous and was shaking. Lucy had to admit one thing. Bookworm had guts to talk to her all by herself.

"I-I want to thank you!" she squealed. Lucy's eyes widened. Nobody has ever thanked her for being Lucy Heartfilia before. In the inside of her mind she was screaming in happiness. "Yesterday you said those harsh words to try to help didn't you? I wanted to thank you for that!"

Lucy hesitated to talk, "I have no idea what you're talking about, and don't you have a boyfriend you should get back to?"

The blue-haired girl blushed red immediately after hearing the word 'boyfriend', "y-yea I do. But if there's anything I can help you with, then please ask!"

_'Anything huh?' _Lucy thought. "Actually there is something you can help me with," the blonde spoke before Levy had the chance to leave. Lucy jumped off the tree branch she was on and did a perfect landing, "does Erza have a crush on Jellal?"

* * *

First day of Operation: Find Celesta Star was just blank without a single clue of who Celesta Star was. Natsu was just dying to know who she was on the spot. "Where the hell is Iron-head?!" Natsu complained to his friends while eating one of his most favorite meat.

"Probably sucking face with the Sky Class, and Wendy is here so try not to cuss. A lovely girl like her shouldn't hear such language like that," Loki said with his 4th girlfriend of the day.

"She heard worse, and I still can't believe he would do something like that," the rosy-haired man muttered.

"Give him a break Natsu. In a way that Sky Class is pretty cute," Loki smiled. He then turned to his current girlfriend, "by the way Jessica, I don't think we should be together. It's not you. It's me."

His now 'ex'-girlfriend started to burst into tears, "m-my name is Jenna! And why Loki-kun!? I thought we had something special!"

Loki tried to look his best to look broken-hearted, "like I said, it's not you. It's me. By the way tell your friend Rachel, I have to talk to her about something." Jessica just ran crying in tears of the break-up.

Wendy looked at the crying girl in pity while everyone else just pretended like that never happened. This happened everyday usually 4 to 8 times a day, so they stopped pitying the crying girls that Loki dumped.

The gang just continued their conversation.

"But hey Natsu! We made a bet if Gajeel would be in a relationship with Bookworm or not! Loki and I won all this money!" Cana cheered as she was waving her money she won from Gray. Which Gray reacted with a twitched eye.

"Well where's Lisanna?" Natsu asked another question.

Wendy was the one to answer this time, "she's helping Mira question the Sky Class girls remember?"

Gray cut in, "will find Celesta Star soon Flame-Brain so stop being in a mood. It's only the first day, and Mira is almost half way done with the Sky Class as we speak," Gray said without his shirt on.

"How did this turn into Celesta Star?" Natsu questioned trying not to blush thinking of her.

"Everyone knows you're just grumpy because she went to this school without you knowing," Gray smirked.

"Go die in a hole ice-prick!" Natsu hissed.

"Gray, Clothes," Cana reminded.

"Fuck!" the raven-haired yelled.

Natsu tapped his chin thinking of other possible ways to find her faster...And he did... "I think I know how to identify her!"

"How Natsu-nii-san?" Wendy asked curiously.

Natsu took out his phone and dialed a certain number.

***Ring Ring***

"...Hey man I need you to come over right now. You're on your lunch period and you have a free period next right?"

_"Yea Natsu-san but why? Do you need me or something?"_

"You heard the news about Celesta Star right?"

_"Who hasn't? I still can't believe it. Wait, have you find her yet?"_

"That's why I need you to come over now. I need you to help me find out who she is. Do you think you can do it?"

_"Hell ya! I'll be right over, but I'm gonna bring some of my friends to help out if you don't mind."_

"The more the merrier. I knew I could count one you Sting!"

***Call End* **

"Cool, Stings helping," Gray said.

Natsu just smiled at him, "if anyone can help out, Sting is the man!"

Cana just looked at him with boredom, "let me guess, you guys are gonna try to seduce all the girls you think are Celesta until you find her right?"

Natsu just gave several blinks, "are you a mind reader or something?"

"No, you just do the same thing for all your plans," Loki answered for Cana, "by the way I'm willing to help you guys out as a friend!"

Gray looked at him in disbelief, "yea right! You just want to sleep with girls again," he accused.

"You guys know me so well!" Loki replied.

* * *

Last year Saber-Tooth and Fairy Tail hated each other to the core in the Grand Sports Games. Grand Sports Games is a variety of several sports such as tennis, soccer, basketball, football, track, swimming, archery, sword fighting, and boxing. The principles hand select what students do which sport in the games.

Fairy Tail High School won by several points ahead of Saber-Tooth. Other schools included were Mermaid High, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Raven Tail, and Quatro Cerberus. Raven Tail was disqualified for cheating and using drugs to increase their speed and strength.

In the final match results were:

Sword fighting:

Erza VS Minerva VS Kagura: Winner Erza

Boxing:

Laxus VS Jura VS Orga: Winner Laxus

Football:

Natsu & Gajeel VS Sting & Gajeel: Winner Natsu & Gajeel

Swimming:

Juvia VS Chelia: Winner Juvia

Yukino VS Kagura: Winner Kagura

Archery:

Lucy VS Millianna VS Jenny VS Yukino: Winner Lucy

Track:

Chelia VS Wendy VS Eve: Wendy and Chelia Tie

Soccer:

Leon VS Gray: Winner Gray

Rufus VS Eve: Winner Rufus

Elfman VS Bacchus: Winner Elfman

Tennis:

Gray VS Rufus: Winner Gray

Hibiki VS Millianna: Winner Millianna

Basketball:

Gajeel VS Rouge: Winner Gajeel

Jellal VS Jura: Winner Jura

After Fairy Tail won, Saber-Tooth and Fairy Tail became good buddies. Sting and his friends became close with Natsu and his gang. Sting came up to Rouge and Yukino after the call ended with Natsu, "hey guys! Wanna go somewhere with me!?"

**Sting Eucliffe:**

**Back in the past all he thought was about power and winning. After being defeated by Natsu, he realized friends mean more than power. He is now the student council president. And even though Natsu is the king of royals, Sting tries to ignore his harsh behavior towards others because he owes him that much for what he did.**

Rouge stopped eating his cheeseburger and looked up towards his blonde friend, "where exactly?" he sighed.

**Rouge Cheney:**

**His appearance is slightly dark and scary, but when you get to know him better he can be a sweetheart. Admires Gajeel Redfox. His most important thing to him is his Frosh. A cat who always wear a pink frog custom. Barley interested in girls. **

"Where to Sting-sama?" Yukino asked as she ate her salad.

**Yukino Aguria:**

**Student Council Vice President. When she lost the swimming match to Kagura and gotten 2nd place in Archery, she was basically disowned by the students of Saber-Tooth, but at the end when Sting had the change of heart Yukino was treated like family now and is now as happy as ever. Also, she is a major fan of Celesta Star. **

"Natsu-san needs help finding who Celesta Star is!" the blonde said excitedly.

Rouge and Yukino rose a brow in both curiosity and interest. Yukino was the first to answer, "I would love to help!" she yelled. Yukino was one of Celesta Star's biggest fans since Celesta started broadcasting.

"I guess I have nothing better to do," Rouge plainly answered.

String grinned as long and wide as the Cheshire Cats, "don't give me that attitude Rogue. We all know that you're a big fan of her like everyone here!" Rogue avoided eye contact with his best friend with a small blush.

"Ha! Alright lets go!" Sting threw his fists in the air.

* * *

"Hurry up you slowpokes!" Sting yelled to his friends who were behind as he was running to the Natsu and his gang. He hasn't been to Fairy Tail since the Grand Sports Games even though he always hung out with Natsu.

Rouge looked at him with a dark aura, "he's just like a kid," he muttered.

Yukino couldn't help herself to giggle, "I think it's wonderful. Don't you agree Rouge-sama?" she said remembering how Sting used to act before the Grand Sports Games.

The raven-haired man let out a slight smile, "yea, I guess."

* * *

As Sting was running towards Natsu he noticed something he never felt before. He stopped and stared at a beautiful blonde-haired girl sitting on a tree branch. Her flawless skin, perfect hair, stunning eyes. He has never felt like this before. His heart started to race faster as he kept looking at her.

The blonde female was talking to another person, but to him whoever she was talking to was being ignored in his mind. He thought of and noticed nothing but the blonde. He could almost hear her voice. A voice of an angel. She was an angel. The most beautiful person he have ever seen before.

The blonde female gracefully jumped off the tree branch she was on to talk closer up to whoever she was talking with.

"Sting-sama!" Yukino interrupted his focus on the blonde female. String shook his head trying to get back from cloud 9 and to Earth-land. "Sting-sama your face is all red. Do you have a fever or a cold," the silver-haired checked his forehead to check how hot it was.

"Yukino..." Sting mumbled. Yukino tilted her head in confusion but continued to listen.

**"I think I'm in love..."**

* * *

**When I wrote his I couldn't help but smile! Don't worry NaLu fans! Lucy won't fall for Sting! Poor Sting though! Please review! **

* * *

**Please read my other fanfics**

**~Falling for a Mermaid**

**~Stars and Fire**

**~Another Fairy Tail**

**And my video on YouTube:**

**{Maple Series} Destructive Wonderland**


	5. Chapter 5

**Over 100... Over 100 followers! I can't believe how many of you guys love this fanfiction! Thanks so much! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Also BTW I put up a poll for my Fairy Tail Fanfic, I want to know what fanfics you like best! Go to my profile at vote!**

* * *

"Does Erza have a crush on Jellal?"

Levy looked shocked at what the blonde asked. Since when had the Danger Class cared about love, or Erza for that matter? Levy just said she would help her with **anything**. But would she use that information to hurt one of her closest friends, or did she just ask out of plain curiosity?

Suddenly, Levy remembered something...

**_'I think you should let the wheel of Destiny do its magic maybe a love angel will even help you.'_**

This morning Erza told her she was _TouchmystrawberrycakeandIwillkillyou_(even though she already knew that). Could it be a plain coincidence that Lucy asked about Erza's love life after Celesta Star said that?...No... Levy knew there was a connection here...What could it be...Could Lucy know the identity of Celesta Star maybe? She couldn't conclude anything yet, so like a game she had to be patient and play along. Hopefully Erza would forgive her for this, "yes...Yes she does," Levy nodded.

Lucy's face stayed emotionless, and she nodded back, "thanks Bookworm," she said. Levy let out a slight smile out. This could be the very first time she saw Lucy Hearfilia, Danger Class thank anyone before.

"Y-Your welcome!" Levy accidentally blurt out. She ran off before Lucy could say anything else to her. The blue-haired was praying to Mavis that Erza wouldn't kill her for what she had told Lucy. And without looking she gotten hit by a tree branch.

* * *

"Sting! Sting!" Natsu yelled at the cloudy headed blonde. Sting couldn't help but keep thinking about the blonde angel... What was Natsu talking about again? He shook his head to come back to Earth-land to see everyone was staring at him. He didn't notice, but he was blushing. "You okay man?" Natsu asked.

Sting could see Yukino and Rouge staring at him, "I'm fine! Sorry about that Natsu-kun, I was just thinking about a girl I saw." Sting gave the rosy-haired teen a thumbs up to show he was fine.

Natsu let out a small smirk in interest, "oh really a girl? Who is this lady?" he teased lightly hitting Sting with his elbow.

A picture of the blonde girl popped out of his mind, "Ummmm...W-Wait what did you say Natsu-kun could you repeat that?" Sting asked unfocused of what was going on again.

Natsu just sighed at Sting and patted him on the back, "go get your girl buddy," Natsu said with an encouraging smile.

Sting gave a soft look and teared, "thanks man! I owe you one!" the blonde ran out as fast as he could to go back to the place where they he first saw her. Maybe she was still there; hopefully, she would be.

Natsu sighed once more before yelling, "good luck man!" he shouted waving goodbye. "I bet you $50 he's gonna fuck her in less than two weeks,"

Gray grinned by the challenge, "$100 by this week," the two shook hands as Loke and Cana shook face-palmed by their moronic deal as Wendy tilted her head in confusion(she had no idea what the deal was about).

Yukino gave a frown when she was saw how in love Sting was with the blonde. Yukino recognized her from the archery match in the Grand Sport Games. If Lucy wasn't there, she would have been first in that event, but she had nothing against her for that. Sting probably didn't realize her since he was so focused on Natsu at the time. The silver-haired girl felt like her heart dropped when she saw Sting blush for Lucy... not her...

Rouge noticed her frown and patted her on the back to cheer her up. Yukino showed a fake smile to convince Rouge she was okay. Surprisingly it worked, but it made her even sadder.

* * *

After Levy ran, Lucy just stretched her arms from feeling stiff by the position she was in up on the tree, "crap, I needed to tell her something..." she muttered.

***Tweet Tweet***

Lucy looked up on the tree to see if there were any birds that was chirping but there weren't any she could spot.

***Tweet Tweet***

Focusing her attention now on the ground, she notice a baby blue jay trying to fly back up to the tree. It looked like it had a broken wing. The bird must have fallen to the ground and broke its wing by the impact. Lucy picked up the frightened blue jay in her palms and twitched her eyes. The baby bird was to cute in her eyes which caused her to slightly blushed. "S-Stupid bird..." she mumbled.

Lucy started to climb up the tree once again to return the bird back to its nest. After many branches falling on her and almost slipping several times, she was finally able to put back the blue jay right in time for the mother bird to come back with food. Seeing the mother bird feeding the baby with such love and care made the blonde tear up a little... Mama... Lucy shook her head and started to go back down.

***Tweet Tweet***

Lucy widened her eyes and gave the bird a kind smile. The baby and the mother were both looking at her and chirping as if they were trying to say thank you. She felt a warm feeling in her heart and couldn't stop smiling the way down until she accidentally slipped, "Fuck! Kyyyyaaaaaa!" she screamed shutting her eyes and waiting for the impact when she would hit the ground, but she didn't feel anything. She opened her right eye slowly to see she was in the arms of someone.

"You okay there?" the savior asked still carrying Lucy princess style.

Lucy recognized that voice from last years Grand Sport Game. It was the quarter-back jerk from Saber-tooth. Her conclusion was right, "what the hell are you doing here Saber-tooth?!" she hissed. "Let me down!" Lucy started to shack herself to make Sting lose his grip, but he didn't budge. She then punched him in the nose.

"Ouch! C-Calm down," he settled Lucy back on her feet, "so...um...I saw you putting that baby bird back to its nest there, that was really cool..." he blushed and lost eye contact with her while his nose was bleeding.

Lucy gulped in nervousness while ignoring the nose bleed. If he told others about this, people could have second thoughts about her personality and think of her as a possible person who could be Celesta Star, "I have no idea what you're talking about," Lucy lied.

Sting just grinned widely, "let me guess, you're that girl who pretends to be a huge bitch but in the inside is actually a kind-hearted person right?" he crossed his arm and leaned towards her.

Lucy gasped and blushed. He nailed! Shit! "T-Tell anyone, and I promise you I'll ki-"

He lightly put his finger on her soft lips and gave a wink, "your secrets safe with me Blondie," Sting smiled.

The Danger Class have never been in this type of situation before and just said what popped into her mind, "y-you're blonde to you know," she pouted.

The blonde male couldn't help but giggle to what he was seeing. She was like an angel disguised as a devil. She needed someone to give her a push, "yea yea. So what's your name? I'm Sting. Sting Eucliffe," he put out his hand for a handshake

Lucy turned her head to another direction and gave her hand to shack with his, "Lucy Heartfilia, so what is a Saber-tooth doing at Fairy Tail?" she asked to try to figure what was happening. Was Natsu behind this? Sting and Natsu became friends after the games.

"I'm trying to help my bud Natsu-kun find Celesta Star," he answered, "now that I answered one of your questions, it seems fair if you answer one of mine right?" he asked.

Sighing, Lucy nodded her head, "fine but make it fast, lunch is about to be over soon and I can't be late again or else I'll get suspended."

Sting gave a smile in victory, "if I asked you for your phone number would you give it?" he rose a brow.

Was he _teasing_ her? Lucy blushed by the thought of it, "a-alright but then you have to go away," she managed to say. After giving him her number he grinned in pure happiness, "now get out of my sight, I have better things to do," she hissed as she walked back to the school. Lucy suddenly stopped. She went back to Sting and gave him a piece of cloth to wipe the nose bleed, "here... sorry for punching you in the face." With that she ran off.

Sting waved good-bye, "see ya later Luce!" he yelled. He stared at the piece of cloth before wiping off the blood. "It smells like vanilla..." he whispered to himself.

"Don't call me that!" the Danger Class yelled back. Was this what it felt like to have a friend? No... He was probably gonna betray her soon. He is one of Natsu's friends... but then again she wanted to believe... she wanted someone to call a friend... A friend... Lucy blushed at the thought of that...

* * *

The bell rang that dismissed lunch. Natsu and his gang started to pack up and finish their lunch.

Gray, who was still shirtless put his arm over his best friend/enemy, "so enough talk about Celesta, Flame-brain are you excited for Halloween? The Halloween dance is in three more days after all!" he asked excitedly.

Natsu felt how he would always say 'I'm fired up', "heck ya! I have this awesome dragon costume! I'm gonna go all out for the costume contest!" he proudly announced to his friends.

Cana caught an interest to the topic, "no way! Mine is gonna be so much cooler!" she declared drinking one of her beers she hide in her secret hiding spot beside the bushes.

"Yea right, mine is the coolest!" he denied what his beer loving friend had said.

"Yo guys!" a certain blonde-haired man returned. For some reason he had some blood stains on his shirt and above his lips.

Rouge was the first to question, "what happened to you?" he asked while Yukino started to check his nose by the looks of it, it looked broken.

Sting put his hand on the back of his head and laughed, "the girl I like punched me in the nose after I saved her from slipping from a tree."

Natsu burst into laughter, "that is fucking hilarious! Who was it! If it was a Sky Class of Ground Class I'll promote them!" he kept on chuckling as he was holding his stomach and rolling on the ground.

Lucy said not to tell anyone about the bird saving, so it should have been okay to at least tell Natsu her name, "Lucy Heartfilia, you guys know her?" he asked still putting on a smile.

Natsu stopped laughing and started to glare at Sting which as a result made Sting make smiling, "you mean Lucy Hearfilia? As in Danger Class Hearfilia?" Natsu questioned harshly. Sting slowly nodded as everyone else turned dead silent... "AH AH AH! So that girl got you huh?!" Natsu let out a burst of laughter. Sting blinked several times to realize what just happened. "If you fell in love with Danger Girl then good luck man! You'll definitely need it!"

Sting just nodded slowly once more. He thought for a moment that Natsu would explode or something by the atmosphere, "so Natsu-kun, why do you call her Danger Girl?"

Natsu gave him a 'tsk' noise, "you wanna know about Lucy Heartfilia? I'll tell you everything I know about her."

* * *

Running towards her next class she noticed all the flyers for the Halloween dance in three more days. Her plan for Erza involved the dance, but if she wanted to pull it off she needed some certain people to help her out. That could be hard because she would need their trust, and the only way she could think of gaining peoples trust was to-

"You should be more careful Shrimp. How did you even hit a tree branch?" a familiar voice asked. Lucy turned the position of her body to see Bookworm and Metal-face together.

Levy blushed in embarrassment, "I-I wasn't paying attention!"

Lucy grinned at the perfect timing. She needed to talk to the blue-haired girl, "hey Bookworm!" she shout out walking towards the couple. Gajeel gave a deadly glare to tell the blonde to back off, but she ignored it, "don't worry Redfox, I'm not here to put any harm to her. I just want to talk."

The metal lover didn't seem the slightest convinced, "you wanna talk? You gonna tell me too Bunny Girl," he hissed.

Lucy caught attention of the new nickname, "Bunny Girl? Where'd you get that stupid nickname for me?" she asked. Everyone in the hall ran out in fear for them two except for Levy.

"Bunnies die from loneliness right?" Gajeel replied. Lucy felt something shatter inside her but refused to show it.

Levy gulped from the newly made dense atmosphere, "Gajeel, calm down. What do you need to talk about Lucy-san?" she asked trying to calm everything down.

Lucy crossed her arms and spoke, "it's private, so could you come with me for a minuet?" she asked.

Before Gajeel could argue Levy nodded and walked to the Danger Class, "don't worry Gajeel, I'll see you in a few minuets. Trust me okay?" Levy said. Gajeel took a moment to think about it and nodded in understanding. The blonde and bluenette walked into the girls bathroom. Luckily, nobody was in there. "So what do you need Lucy-san?"

The Danger Class took several seconds to think for a moment... once she said what she wanted to say things could turn wrong in many ways... but she had to say it...

The blue haired girl waited in suspense for what Lucy wanted to say...

Lucy finally looked Levy in the eye, "when I tell you this you can't tell anyone understand?" she asked. Levy nodded her head nonchalantly...

**"...I'm Celesta Star..."**

* * *

**Please read my other fanfics:**

**~Falling for a Mermaid**

**~Stars and Fire**

**~Another Fairy Tail**

**And my video on YouTube:**

**{Maple Series} Destructive Wonderland**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone for supporting this Fanfiction! Over 100 favorites and 100 reviews! I love you all! Please enjoy this chapter! ****BTW, the last chapter when the last line was bold. It wasn't Lucy yelling. It was dramatic effect... Yea... Sorry about that Teehee!**

* * *

Lucy expected many reactions from Levy the second she told her. Confused, shocked, angered, even disappointed... But not this was not what she thought would happen... Levy was literally laughing on the ground while she was clutching her stomach... The blonde twitched her eyes in irritation. Was it really that hard to believe she was Celesta Star?

"A-A-And Erza said you didn't have a good sense of humor," Levy giggled standing back up. Levy thought Lucy had a connection to Celesta Star. Not **be** her. One of the most dangerous students being **the** Celesta Star. Nobody would believe that.

Lucy sighed. She knew she had to convince her she was Celesta, "let me guess, you don't believe me?" she said annoyed. The bluenette nodded her head. "What if I gave you proof? Would you believe me then?" the Danger Class asked.

Levy finally managed to stop laughing, "what proof?" she asked curiously.

"At midnight Celesta Star is going to announce she will stop doing broadcasts everyday and do one broadcast a week. Every Friday," Lucy replied, "and if you still don't believe me then Celesta Star will also say on her broadcast... um...," Lucy tapped her chin on with her finger as she was trying to think about what she should say, "may the stars guide you." she said.

The Sky Class stared at her. Why now and why her? "Why are you telling me this?" the blue-haired questioned.

Lucy grinned, "because I know I can trust you, and you owe me one for helping you build up the courage to confess to Gajeel," she said with a sly smile.

Levy blushed as a picture of Gajeel and her popped in her head, "what is it do you want exactly?" she asked.

The blonde muttered, "I want to help her..." She stared at the ceiling to avoid looking at Levy, "I'm always stirring up trouble, and I guess I want to do something kind in return for once... For Erza," she muttered.

Every part of Levy's body was telling her she was telling the truth, but yet she always went with logic most of the time, so she had to she the truth at midnight. "Alright, if what you said about the proof thing is true then I'll believe you." Levy declared.

Lucy kindly smiled, "thanks," she cheered. For once she actually showed a true smile to another human being. So long had it been. For some reason, she felt something she hasn't felt before... True happiness and some bit of hope. Then the moment was ruined when she realized they were late for class! "Holy shit, I'm gonna get suspended!" the blonde yelled.

Levy widened her eyes, "we have the next class together right? Come on!" the two girls rushed to their next class laughing at their situation.

* * *

Gajeel was waiting in the same hall where Levy left him at and looked at the time. "Where is she..." he asked himself still waiting for his girlfriend alone in the hall...

* * *

"Lucy Heartfilia you a suspend-" the teacher was cut off by the small bookworm.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Johnson. It was all my fault! I had a major problem and asked Lu-chan to help me out," the Sky Class lied. Lucy had to admit she was a natural lair.

The teacher struggled to talk for a moment, "I-I guess I can let Ms. Heartfilia go off the hook this time..." she sighed. The Danger Class twitched her eye. Was she really that un-tolerable? "Next time..." the teacher muttered quietly.

In Lucy's mind she wanted to say '_hey_!' to the teacher. Well... At least she wasn't suspended...

* * *

Sting, Rouge, and Yukino returned to their school. Sting was remembering everything Natsu had told him about Lucy...

_"I kinda feel bad for you for falling in love with her," Natsu said. He face-palmed and continued to talk. "She's bad news as in Danger Class bad news. She hates everything and everyone, never grateful for anything, the Danger Class is evil to the core. She shows no mercy to anyone who gets in her way. She even attacked Loke for trying to hit on her." The rosy-haired teen told. "If I were you I would forget all about her, I admit she has a nice rack, but she is a demon. A cold, heartless demon that will do whatever she it takes to get what she wants."_

_Sting looked at him with disbelief. The Lucy he saw several minuets ago was kind. She almost broke her neck off for a baby bird. He believed that she wasn't like what everyone said... He knew it... He didn't know why she was acting like that, but she had to have a reason way... "No... I'm gonna at least try..." Sting mumbled. Natsu's eyes widened in surprise at what the blonde said. "I want to know why she's so cold and heartless. I'm not gonna just forget by her reputation." Sting proudly stated. Rouge stood and patted his best friends shoulder as to say, 'I'm proud of you'_

_Natsu gave a look of interest, "I wish you the best of luck Sting," he grinned as wide as the Cheshire Cat's._

"You know there's a Halloween Dance at Fairy Tail in three days. Natsu invited me several days ago, and maybe I can ask Lucy to be my partner." Sting tapped his chin as he thought out loud.

"What would you be dressed as?" the silver-haired asked.

Sting thought for a minuet. He hadn't thought about his costume... Maybe he and Lucy could be a pair if she agreed to go with him, "maybe a Saber-tooth tiger!" he roared. "What about you guy? Natsu invited you guys too!" Sting asked excitedly.

"I'll have to go to watch over you," Rouge sighed.

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" Sting pouted, crossing his arms and turning away like a child.

"I'm thinking about a princess," Yukino told.

Sting grinned, "that's the spirit Yukino! You'll look great in the costume!" Yukino blushed by that remark and turned away to not face him anymore. Sting just tilted his head in confusion and focused on Rouge. That blonde-headed moron had no idea of Yukino's feeling for him. "What about you Rouge? What are you gonna be as?"

The raven-haired plainly answered, "a cat."

"..."

"..."

Sting and Yukino tried to picture Rouge in a cat costume... Ears and a tail... "Hahahahahahahahaha" both laughed at the thought of it.

"S-Shut up!" Rogue hissed red in embarrassment.

* * *

It has been 20 minuets, and Levy still hasn't come back to Gajeel... "Where the hell is she? Did she just go straight to class?" he twitched. "I hate everything," he started to walk back to his class and prepare for the yelling of his teacher.

After school ended Gajeel complained to Levy for ditching him when he was worried about her, so the bluenette promised that whenever he wanted, she would do whatever he wanted to do.

* * *

Lucy went back home to get prepared for tonight's broadcast and to prove to Levy she was Celesta Star. Luckily not running into Natsu or any other Star-Class on the way.

* * *

Natsu, Mira, Gray, and Loke discussed the Celesta Star reports. Wendy wanted to go back home and read more medical books. Mirajane narrowed out to four girls that could possibly be Celesta Star. Natsu, Gray, and Loke decided to flirt and spend the night with them three of them until midnight to see if Celesta would broadcast.

"We can't ask Sting to spend the night with the last girl since his after Danger Girl... and hell Gajeel will now that he's with Levy." Natsu grumbled, still angered with Gajeel."

"What are we gonna do then?" Gray asked.

"JUVIA CAN DO IT!" a certain third-person speaking bluenette jumped out of a bush. Gray unconsciously took a step back for the crazy fangirl. "J-Juvia can help Gray-sama! Juvia might know one of the four Sky Class girls!" she insisted with hearts in her eyes as she started at Gray

Natsu pinched the bridge of his nose by the idiocy that was going on right now, but she had a point. A Sky Class going undercover would be less suspicious when finding Celesta. "Alright."

"What?!" Gray yelled trying to avoid Juvia.

"Listen Sky Class if you help find Celesta Star then you can be promoted to Star Class." Natsu promised Juvia.

"Juvia doesn't really care about Star Class or Sky Class. She just wants to be with Gray-sama," she smiled at the raven-haired who was mouthing Loke to help as Mira was observing this situation. "GRAY-SAMA!"

Natsu just growled in irritation, "just get her away from me."

* * *

Erza and Jellal was set down on a seat at a café. Erza was eating one of her usual Strawberry Short cake while Jellal just got a plain coffee. They were working on the Halloween Dance with all the tickets sold and final details. The pair was going to attend but not going to dress up or anything because they were part of the staff to make sure nothing disastrous happened.

"But really Erza, are you sure you're okay with not dressing up or just partying at the dance?" Jellal asked.

Erza nodded her head, "I'm the Vice student president. I must. Natsu or Lucy could be planing something so I have to be alert 100% not dancing and goofing off Jellal."

"But Erza-"

"You should be serious too Jellal. You are the Student president for crying out loud. Now if you excuse me I have to take care of something very important," Erza gotten off her seat and exited the building leaving Jellal to sit alone. When she knew he wasn't going after her she just slide down a wall to hug his legs... "I wanted you to ask me to go to the Dance idiot," she whispered.

Back at the cafe Jellal dug through his hair in frustration at what happened, "Erza..." He was scared to tell her how he felt about. She barely ever showed any interest in him and always just focused on work. He wanted to dance with her at the Halloween Dance.

* * *

Finally it was midnight. Lucy was ready to prove she was Celesta Star to Levy. She turned on all her equipment as she just sat down and tried to relax.

_**'Sup everyone, welcome to Radio Fairy this is the one and only Celesta Star. At the end of this broadcast I will tell you all something very important, and no it's not my secret identity. Let's start with a song you guys should all know. Here is 'Fancy' by Iggy Azalea.'**_

The song was finally over and the blonde was ready to start the questions.

**_'Now here is a caller called RoverOver. What's your question Rover buddy?'_ **the blonde asked curiously

_**'Is this really the Celesta Star I'm talking to?' **_the caller sounded like a boy in his teens. Lucy had gotten better at judging the gender and age when she started doing radio broadcast.

_**'Yes I am, why does everyone ask that?' **_Lucy giggled.

_**'S-Sorry Celesta-sama' **_he apologized.

_**'Celesta is just fine Rover' **_said the host. _**'So what's your question** **buddy? Just please nothing about my identity please.'**_

**_'O-of course not! You see I have a friend that is diagnosed with the worst cancer. I really like her but I don't know how to tell her now. She might think I'm only saying that because of pity or something. I want her to know I love her and always have.'_**he said with a depressed tone with their current relationship.

**_'Well first tell me what does she like exactly?'_** Lucy asked to get the ball rolling.

_**'She loves to sing. She even wrote a song. She's really good actually... I even have a recording of it...'** _Rover muttered.

Lucy thought about it for a moment... What could she do?... Then she had a brilliant idea popped into her mind. _**'Rover listen very carefully. I want you to go to my website and put that recording on my 'Suggestions of songs' box. Once you do that at the end of the broadcast I want you to turn on the radio for your crush to listen too'**_

**_'W-Why do you-'_**

_**'On to the next caller!'** _Lucy ended the call with RoverOver and randomly picked another caller, **_'now here is IceMage333. What's your question?'_**

A familiar voice took the stage and started to speak, '**_Listen, so I have this huge problem with this stoker girl. She is always creeping me out and following me every where, and now she and I have to work together on a stupid mission because of my dumbass friend. Whatever I do she won't leave me alone! Hell! Once I even pretended to be dead to get away from her!'_**

Lucy swore this voice was very familiar... Gray! Gray Fullbuster! She knew that Juvia had been stoking him since the day they met... Poor guy... But what did he mean working together and mission... Could it be that Juvia decided to help them find out who she was? Shit... Ignoring that what could she say to Gray... She could just sabotage him... No. That wasn't who Celesta was... But nothing was wrong with giving Celesta Star a touch of the Danger Class... **_'Look IceMage. A lot of people would be happy to have a stoker girl. Be grateful. That or grow some balls and tell her to get away from you or even put on a restraining order on her.'_**

**_'Grow some balls?! I tried literally everything I could think of. Like I said before I even pretended to be died!'_**he hissed.

**_'Stop being such a whinny baby'_**Lucy couldn't help but grin when she said that. Getting up on his face was one of the greatest things she had ever done.

**_'Aren't you suppose to be kind, sweet, and helping?'_**

**_'And that's all for this question time folks!'_**

**_'What about-'_**

The blonde had ended the call to start the ending of this nights broadcast. She went on her computer to edit some parts she got from this broadcast. She went on her website and found the recording Rover posted. With a grin she began to do her magic **_'Remember guy! I have a big announcement at the end of the broadcast! But first hear the amazing song sent to me by RoverOver!'_**

* * *

In a hospital at the eastern hemisphere was a beautiful, feeble girl in bed. Her crush was with her; he turned on the to the radio to her favorite channel, Radio Fairy. Holding her cold, lifeless hand with his. Oh how she so much wanted to hug him or kiss him even though they weren't a couple... but she was to weak to even get up. She had to breathe out of one of those air masks because she couldn't breath well on her own.

Out of nowhere in the radio she heard a song... Her song... The song she wrote and sang... How did it get on her favorite radio?! Was this truly real?! She started to form tears in her eyes. This was one of the greatest things that has ever happened to her.

At the end of the song a familiar voice spoke, '**_You see I have a friend that is diagnosed with the worst cancer. I really like her but I don't know how to tell her now. She might think I'm only saying that because of pity or something. I want her to know I love her and always have.'_**

It was **his **voice! He loved her! He did this for her! She had loved him for such a long time, and now she finally knew how he felt about her! Her crush griped her hand with his and placed it on his heart. He felt so warm... She wanted to marry him, have kids with him, grow old with him, die with him... But she knew it wasn't possible, for they both knew she was going to die soon...

"T-Thank you..." the girl barely was able to say.

The boy was the one now to start crying, "I-I love you so please don't die! I love you!" he hardened the grip on her hand but not enough to hurt her.

A small smile appeared and more tears came out of the girl. She now had no regrets of anything... She found out he loved her... She just wished she could have stayed... But she could see the light drawing near her... "I love you..." with those words her heart stopped and body turned cold and lifeless.

Immediately the boy rushed out to scream for help. The doctors quickly rushed in and checked her pulse and heartbeat but nothing was functioning. She was gone...

"Charge at 200 volts!" one of the doctors yelled.

"300!" Still lifeless...

"400!" Nothing...

He saw the person he loved most laying in bed died. But something caught his attention, she was smiling... Maybe that was because he confessed he loved her... "Thank you Celesta Star..." he whispered as he continued to cry. **(A/N, you will not see anymore of RoverOver at this point. I was bored so I just added this in)**

* * *

Back with Lucy, the song finally finished and she was ready to announce the news, **_'now that the song is over I will tell you all that... I am not going to broadcast everyday anymore; instead, I will only do it every Friday still the same time at midnight. I know many of you are disappointed to hear this, but I must be more protective of my identify. May the stars guide you!'_**

* * *

**'May the stars guide you!'**

Levy was with Gajeel in his car when she hear it. This proved Lucy was Celesta Star. "What's wrong Shrimp?" the raven-haired boyfriend asked.

The Sky Class just smiled at him, "nothing," Nothing could ever be the same anymore...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So I think that I've been going a little to fast. So I decided that, I will slow down after the Halloween Dance. Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Two more days left until the Halloween Dance.

When Lucy arrived at school she saw ridiculously amount of shirts with the words 'May the Star Guide You' with a red background and a black shadowed figure with long hair wearing headphones. How did people make and get that shirt so fast!?

Natsu and this gang confirmed that Celesta Star was not a Sky Class. All of the four girls were seen while the Radio Fairy was on. Also because Celesta changed her dates to her broadcasting, it would be even harder to find out. The next time she would broadcast was on the day of the Halloween Dance.

Lunch break was upon the students once again, and yet again there was a swarm of paparazzi. Erza was trying to calm the swarm, Natsu and the others were trying to find out who Celesta was, and Lucy was making her move.

Lucy dragged her new blue-haired acquaintance to the bathroom once again to discuss the talk from yesterday. The blonde checked the stalls to check that nobody was in there and locked the door so they wouldn't get interrupted.

"So do you believe that I'm Celesta Star now?" Lucy asked seriously.

The small girl nodded her head in reply, "now that I know that your Celesta Star what is it you want to help Erza with?"

Lucy let out a bright child-like smile, "Erza asked Celesta Star for advice about her crush the other day remember? You should have recognized her voice on the radio. I want to help her and her crush together."

Levy couldn't believe this side of Lucy, the Danger Class. She wanted to help someone who always gave her detention. She was smiling so innocently just the thought of thinking of helping. Sparkles and bright lights surrounded her and the atmosphere was so light. If she was someone she didn't know, she would have known that this girl right here was Celesta Star. A smile crawled out of the small girls mouth, "you really are Celesta Star aren't you Lu-chan?"

Lucy blinked, "I thought we already discussed this... Chan?!" she yelled in surprise. Nobody has said 'chan' to Lucy Heartfilia in years, "w-where did you get the idea calling me by that?" she blushed in slight embarrassment.

Levy saw that and grinned, "Lu-chan, are you perhaps shy?"

"...Of course not, I just haven't had a friend in a really long time..." Lucy muttered remembering her tragic past.

The Sky Class felt guilty always seeing Lucy as a scary person who might hurt her or others. This was the true side of her. Childish and wanting to be kind. She wanted to know her better. Not as Celesta Star but as just plain Lucy Heartfilia. "I'll help you with whatever you're planing for Erza in one condition," she winked.

"What's the condition?"

Levy said the words the blonde could never believe, "you have to be my best friend."

The blonde felt one tear drop fall by those amazing words, for the first time in her life she had someone she could rely on. Someone she can talk to when something was bothering her, someone to share conversations with, someone who she could relate to. But then again she knew this could be trouble, by being friends with Levy she could get caught... But... Maybe... just maybe this time she could enjoy herself and act like a normal teenage girl for once... Just once... "Deal!" Nothing could ever be the same again... But maybe that could be a good thing.

* * *

After school, Levy had told Gajeel she was going to walk home with a friend for today. Lucy had invited Levy to go to her apartment to discuss the plan. Luckily they didn't run into anybody from school.

Levy was very impressed how neat and clean the blonde's house was. Everything was organized and sparkling clean. As she observed, a small dog jumped from behind.

"Bad boy. Get off of Levy-chan," Lucy scold her pet dog. Plue did as she ordered and ran off to somewhere else, "I am so sorry. I never had a guest come before so Plue was really excited," she apologized.

Levy gotten off the ground and rubbed her forehead which was the place where she landed on the ground, "don't worry about it. Dogs are my favorite animals after cats."

The two girls giggled at what happened. When they started to talk they got off track and started to talk about other things like what their favorite color was and the funniest things that happened at school and what type of things they liked to do.

"You like to reading too!?The blue-haired smiled at how much they were alike.

Lucy nodded, "yes I do, in fact, I'm even writing a book!"

"Promise me that I can read it first when it's done, okay?" asked the small girl.

"Promise!"

The pair was enjoying finding out more things about the other until everything turned off and heard thunder near. Levy let out a small shriek in surprise. The Danger Class checked out the window to see there was a nasty storm present.

"Now how am I going to get back home? Lu-chan can I sleepover for the day please? There might be no other choice then that," Levy said as she saw how frightening the thunderstorm was.

"Sure. Wait right here, I'm going to get the candles ," Lucy said as she walked out of the room.

***Ring Ring***

Levy heard her phone ringing. She checked her pockets, but her phone was gone. She searched for it to see it in the mouth of a dog. He must have taken it from the time he jumped on her

_"Shrimp, you okay? A storm came, so I wanted to check up on you"_ It was Gajeel's voice. How he called to check up on her made her heart beat faster.

She would have loved to answer, but Plue thought the phone was a toy, "Ruff Ruff!" he barked at the voice.

_"What the fuck?!" _Gajeel hissed at the unexpected respond, _"Shrimp where are you?!"_

Levy tried to get her phone back, but the dog was very protective of the phone, "Plue, please give me my phone back," Levy pleaded. The next thing she knew he was running off with the phone in his mouth. Lucy appeared with the candles to see Plue running between her legs. "My phone!"

Lucy blinked at first then realized the situation, "Plue!" she yelled, "I'm so sorry Levy-chan. I'll get you're phone back I promise!" The blonde rushed after her pet to see he was in her wardrobe. Plue was chewing one of her bras, "bad boy! Stop chewing on my bra and give back Levy-chan's phone!" she yelled her embarrassment.

Levy blushed in embarrassment too. She didn't want to tell her new friend that her phone was actually on and Gajeel heard what she had said.

_"What the hell?! A bra?!" _Gajeel yelled.

Hearing his voice Lucy felt like stabbing something. A person just heard what she had said, "PLUE!"

* * *

On the other side of the phone the iron lover twitched his right eye by the ridiculousness that was going on from his girlfriends side of the connection. "...What the fuck is going on"

_"I-I'm so sorry Gajeel,"_ his girlfriend finally answered after what felt like 20 minuets.

"Are you alright Shrimp and mind explaining what the heck just happened?"

_"Nothing happened! Forget what happened!" _a voice in the background screamed.

_"I'll call you back later. Love you!"_

***Call End***

* * *

"That was... unexpected," Lucy huffed from all the energy she used to chase Plue, "he's usually so obedient. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, lets just go back at discussing the plan," Levy said as she also was exhausted from chasing the dog.

Lucy almost forgotten about the plan from all the fun she had today, "I almost forgot about that! Alright! Here's the plan!"

* * *

One more day left until the Halloween dance.

Natsu ordered that everyone who came to the dance was named so he could see if any of them were Celesta Star. It was most likely that she would appear to help others since the Halloween Dance was the day of many outrageous pranks and humiliation. He was ready to have fun and catching her red-handed during the broadcasting.

He planned a special prank for the winners of the Halloween Dance. Every year there was a King and Queen Halloween scare couple. This year when the King and Queen was on stage fake blood would be poured on them, and Natsu made sure that the King and Queen would be Erza and Jellal. He smirked at the thought of it. The prank would be revenge for getting him in trouble all those times.

Natsu took his seat in his first class hearing the morning announcements. When it ended, for some reason it turned back on.

**_'Celesta Star here folks! I want to make a special announcement for the Halloween Dance! I want to announce that if at least over 50 people are in masks. I will come to the Dance and broadcast from there!'_**

Right when the King of Royals heard her modified voice he rushed out of the classroom and ran to the office. Luckily, he was the first one there. He was finally about to find out who Celesta Star was! He opened the door wide to see...

...A recording tape...

Fuck...

* * *

Lucy smirked at stage one of her plan. During pass time she heard many people say they would wear a mask for the Halloween Dance. Stage one was a success!

"I still can't believe that Gajeel-sama is dating that nerdy bitch," a gossiping girl hissed to her friends. Lucy stopped to listen to what she was saying about her newly made friend.

"I know right! Gajeel-kun doesn't deserve someone as ugly as her," one of her friends agreed.

The blonde could feel her fist begging to punch them. It was normal to hear people gossip about others; in fact, at least 95% of the school gossiped all the time, "hey bitches!" the Danger Class yelled.

"W-What do you want?!" one of the girls shivered in fear of her.

The one that looked like the leader of her group of friends started to speak, "what do you want? Don't think that you're better than us because of your big rack and body," she snapped.

Lucy had the eyes of a killer, "listen you sluts. Call me whatever you want, tease me, do bad things to me," she said with a low dangerous voice, "but if you ever talk about Bookworm ever again, I will kill all of you." with that she left them with all of them shivering in fear but the leader.

* * *

The girl that had just been threatened by the Danger Class ran to Natsu to tell him how she reacted to them when they were talking bad things about Levy. Natsu became extremely curious by the news, "why would Danger Girl care about that Bookworm?"

* * *

In Saber-Tooth high school Sting took out his phone to ask Lucy to be his date to the dance. He took out the number she had given him the other day. His heart started to beat faster as he dialed the numbers.

***Ring Ring***

_"Hello who is this?"_ Lucy asked. She must have had no idea who it was since only Sting was the to have received a phone number.

"A certain blonde that saved your life from the time when you were falling off a tree," Sting said confidently. He didn't want to sound nervous or mutter.

_"What do you want Saber-Tooth?"_ she asked coldly.

Sting didn't let that tone of voice let him down, "cute nickname for me. I wanted to know if you wanted to be the lucky girl to be my date for the Halloween Dance."

_"The dance is for Fairy Tail students" _the blonde girl reminded.

"Natsu invited me"

Lucy spoke in a clear voice, "I_ don't want to be your date. I don't like you." _

"We could just go as friends. No kissing or sex or anything. Maybe a few dancing, I promise." Sting swore, "come on... Wait... Please don't tell me somebody asked you, and I'm making a fool of myself right now." He could hear a small giggle

_"...Um ... Fine I guess, but don't get any ideas that I like you or something. You got that?"_

"Yes!" he blurted out. A shade of red surrounded his face by what he just yelled, "I-I mean... that was totally uncool wasn't it?" he asked Lucy as he sulked in embarrassment.

_"100% uncool," _Lucy said. Sting sulked even more, _"but it was kinda cute too."_

Sting's eyes widened again, "really!"

_"Don't you dare let what I said go into your head!" _

"Alright! See ya at the dance Luce! Met you at the entrance!"

***Call End***

Words couldn't explain how happy Sting felt by what just happened. The girl he like just accepted his request and not only that, but she also technically called him cute! "Woohoo!" Sting yelled in happiness. But what he didn't know was that a certain silver-haired girl accidentally heard the whole conversation. She hugged in her legs and a tear dropped. Suddenly, the blonde male felt something felt wrong in his gut but just ignored it.

* * *

"Who was that just now Lu-chan?" the blue-haired girl asked with a smile of interest noticing her best friend blush.

Lucy tried to hide her face from Levy, "my date for the dance. N-no biggy."

Levy squealed by the new, "you have a date! It is a biggy! A huge biggy!" she yelled, "I bet you're really excited!"

"N-Never mind that. Tomorrow is the Dance, so I have to focus! I'm o-only using him for my cover," the blonde lied, but that didn't convince Levy by the least.

"Wear condoms"

"What the fuck!"

Tomorrow the plan would unfold, and Erza would find her own fairy tale story.


	8. Sneak Peak!

**Hello guys! I have big news! It's not bad I swear on it!**

**I have made a new account on FictionPress! If you don't know what it is, it is a website where you write your own stories.**

**If you enjoy my fanfictions, you will love my stories.**

**My first one is inspired my Fairy Tail so please go read it and review please.**

**My account name is AlyssaHope!**

**The link is on my profile page so please read it! I could really use readers! Tee hee!**

**Also I apologize for not updating this fanfiction, I know a lot of you want to see what happens next, but it's taking me longer to make it. It should be over 3,000 words so that should be good right?**

**Here is a sneak peek for veiwers:**

For the last past days after talking to Jellal, Erza avoided him as long as she could. In her school uniform and watching everyone in costume having fun and dancing with their dates from the punch table all alone made her feel worse. What was she thinking when she thought Jellal could like her? They've been friends since the age five and he never showed any interest in her. Thinking that she couldn't focus clearly. Always being strict wasn't what she wanted, it was to have fun and dance and even break some rules with the person she liked. This was why she always surrounded herself in armor so to say.

"Is Erza okay?" Juvia asked bending down to see Erza's face. She wore a sexy blue scaled strapless mermaid dress with white pearls as decorations along with a seashell hair pin. Her hairstyle was the same and she hid her face in a light blue mask.

The scarlet-hair snapped out of her train of thought, "J-Juvia? Oh. Yes, I am fine," she turned on her vice student council president face. "You look lovely by the way Juvia. Are you with someone?" she asked changing to a different subject.

Juvia turned on to her obsessive fan-girl mode, "thank you Erza! Juvia came with Gray-sama! He came here dressed as a vampire! A vampire!"

**_Flashback one day ago:_**

_"Gray-sama! Will you be Juvia's date to the dance!" the swimmer asked with extreme happiness._

_"How the hell do you know where I live!?" Gray yelled out his window. Luckily his father wasn't here, or else he would tease him about this._

_"Is that a yes?!" Juvia asked, "Juvia isn't hearing a no!"_

_The raven-haired hissed, "I never said a damn yes either!"_

_"Please be Juvia's date to the Halloween dance!"_

_"I'm calling the cops!"_

_"Juvia has your phone!" she took out Gray's phone from her pocket and held it up for him to see._

_"How the hell?! When did you take me phone?!" the stripper asked as he checked his pocket where he last put in._

_"Gray-sama can have his phone back if you become Juvia's date!"_

_Gray face-palmed by the situation. Note to self always check his belongings, "if I say yes will you give me my phone and get out of here?"_

_"YEESSSS!" Juvia smirked._

_"Okay, I'll be your date just give me my phone back." Gray yelled. Juvia left his phone on the front porch and left squealing and hearts surrounding her. "What the hell did I just agree on?" he sighed._

_**End of Flashback**_

Erza twitched her eye by the flashback. She didn't know if that was funnier or weirder. What Juvia did to get close to Gray even scared her a little. Just a little. "Where is Gray?"

"Gray-sama is with Natsu-san. Gray-sama asked me to came here to get some punch," she squealed grabbing some punch and pouring it in two cups. One for her and one for her forced date.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck in capturing Gray's heart," Erza smiled. She might have a better chance with Gray than she did with Jellal.

The bluenette hugged Erza carefully not spilling the punch on them, "thank you Erza, and you try your best with Jellal-san! Don't give up on him!" she smiled so innocently.

Erza could never understand where her energy to never give up on her and Gray came from, "thank you Juvia, I will try my best as well." Seeing her friend cheer her on made her somewhat feel better. Juvia immediately ran back to where Gray was yelling 'Gray-sama'. A smile crawled up on her face, "at least my friends are having fun. That's all that matters right now..."


End file.
